


Biffles

by 5HINeeforever



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5HINeeforever/pseuds/5HINeeforever
Summary: What are best friends for if you can't sneak into their room to sleep after a long practice?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! (If anybody even reads this) Although this isn't the first story I've ever written, it's the first one I have actually kindof ended so it's the first one I'll post. I love all SHINee OTPs, but my favorites have to be OnTae and Minkey (and Jongkey, because it's just so natural). Hence, this MinKey. It's not alot, and i'm not really a writer, I mostly do it for stress relief because I'm a busy and stressed med student, but it makes me feel nice to share it so I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> -Luci :) 
> 
> p.s. This is cross-posted from AFF, I posted it there a few months ago (under Luci1995) since I used to be on there more often but I felt like I should share it on here too!!!

*YAWN* Kibum blinked, trying to get the blurriness out of his sight. He groaned, not wanting to go to class. He hadn’t done the reading for the discussion and he didn’t have time to read a whole two chapters of that boring-ass book. He flipped around his bed for 10 minutes, convincing himself to skip class even though it’d be his last free skip before getting final percentage marks deducted. In the end, he relaxed, and fell back asleep, it was his only class that day anyway. He woke up again three hours later, feeling warm and constricted. He couldn’t bring up his arms to rub at his eyes either, as they were held down by some massive weight. He groaned, annoyed, knowing exactly why, too. It wasn’t the first time it has happened and unfortunately it wouldn’t be the last. “Yah! Let me go, idiot!” He shoved the body behind him, wiggling and thrashing in efforts to get the giant off him. “Hmm, Bum, keep still. I wanna sleep.” Kibum rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh as he felt Minho grip him even tighter. “Yah, Choi Minho. You wanna die?” Minho groaned but eventually let Kibum go, just to grab his pillow to take his place. Kibum got out of bed and looked at Minho incredulously before shoving his ass harshly with his foot. “What are you doing here again? Do you not have your own dorm to sleep in?” Minho just sunk even more into Kibum’s bed and blankets, ignoring him. Kibum scoffed and got on top of him, shaking him and bouncing on his stomach to get him fully awake and out of his bed. It seemed to work when Minho’s eyes finally opened, glaring at his best friend. “Can’t you just let me sleep?” Kibum shook his head. “You have your own bed, and your own room, in a completely separate hall. Why on earth are you here, hogging my sheets?” He bounced more on Minho stomach, leaving the man without much air. “Get..” breath “of me, first” Kibum raised a brow. “Please, bum.” Kibum complied and got off, sitting next to Minho instead. “Well?” Minho stood up and crossed his arms, while taking him deep breaths to recover from the previous lack thereof. “Well. I had practice this morning, and I’m exhausted.” “Again, you have your own flat. Why are you here?” Minho shrugged, “My dorm’s across campus, yours was closer. Either way, I know Jinki and Taemin get it on when I leave for practice, and the last thing I wanted was to walk in on them going at it again. Watching Jinki getting plowed into once was once too many for me.” Kibum burst out laughing. He couldn’t really blame Minho with that one. Jinki and Taemin had been dating since high school, yet they were still together and still as passionate as ever. “Still, your girlfriend’s flat is literally two floors down, she lives alone too.” “She had some sleepover last night at her friend’s apartment off campus, besides, I have that copy of your room key.” Kibum sighed, “I’m going to take that back if you keep sneaking in when I’m not here or asleep, Minho. That’s for emergencies only. You don’t see me just walking into your room whenever I want.” The athlete pouted, “But your bed is comfy.” Kibum laughed again at his expression and got up from the bed. “Whatever, just put on a shirt. You want coffee?” Minho nodded while he searched for his shirt, that he discarded the moment he closed the door. “Was practice really that bad” He said as he saw Minho wince as he stretched his hamstrings a bit. The taller boy nodded, “Gruesome. Coach wouldn’t let us take a break. It’s all that Park boy’s fault, he lost to the rival University in the last competition and didn’t classify for the Olympics, so he’s working us to the ground in the hopes that at least a couple of us will make it and get something out of it.” Kibum’s eyebrows furrowed, “Didn’t you already classify for that though? There’s still a couple years ‘till the event anyway, what’s his issue?” Minho shrugged. “I don’t know. I just hope he gets over it soon.” Kibum rolled his eyes, and gave Minho his coffee. “As long as you’re fine. I’m gonna go take a shower, do whatever you want, but stick around if you wanna come get breakfast with me when I’m done.” Minho nodded and sat down on the futon to turn on Kibum’s small television, turning it to the soccer channel. He really liked the sport, but after seeing his father deal with it, he decided it best not to pursue it, Track and Field was much more his thing anyway. Kibum came out of the bathroom after about 20 minutes, dressed and massaging some lotion on his face. “Ready? I’m starving.” Kibum nodded, grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys, and left the room with Minho.

 

After about 30 minutes, Minho got a text from Jiwon, his girlfriend, telling him she was back and wanted to see him. He bid Kibum goodbye after they were done eating and paid for them both as an apology for waking Kibum up. The latter decided to do some reading for the class he missed today, both to catch up and to get ahead for the following one on Monday. He made his way to the library. He walked in, immediately scoffing and rolling his eyes. “Jinki, this is a library not your bedroom. Stop molesting the poor boy and let him work.” Taemin giggled as Jinki pouted, not happy that he was the only one being scolded when the vixen in his lap was the one who seduced him in the first place. “Thank’s Bummie, I was afraid they’d start having sex on the table.” Kibum turned to smile at Jonghyun. He’d been friends with Kibum since they started University three years ago, and worked part-time at the library. “I know, they’re lucky nobody else is in here.” He made his way to the table closest to the front desk, with a cup of coffee that he’d taken to go and pulled out his book. He’d only read for about ten minutes when he heard a groan escape from across the library. He lifted his eyes and saw a very red Jinki sitting next to a seemingly innocent Taemin, that is until you noticed Jinki’s squirming and saw that one of Taemin’s hands, particularly the one closest to Jinki, was out of view. “If you’re going to fuck in the library, at least have the decency to do it in a bathroom stall where nobody can see you.” He saw Taemin smirk and whisper something in Jinki’s ears, before they both disappeared down the hallway Kibum knew led to the bathroom. He rolled his eyes before getting back to his book. After an hour or so, he felt someone sitting across from him. He looked up and saw Jonghyun with his own cup of coffee from the library coffee shop. “Hey again, Jjong.” The puppy boy smiled. “Hey again, Bummie! You almost done there? You’ve been here for almost two hours.” Kibum nodded. “Yea, almost done. I just had to catch up and read ahead. I only have like five pages left so I’ll do that later. What’s up? Why’s the library so empty today?” Jonghyun raised a brow. “You don’t know? Apparently there’s this big-ass festival in Busan for college students today, so most people left to travel there. I’m surprised you don’t know.” Kibum tilted his head, “Why?” Jonghyun smirked and pursed his lips a little, and Kibum knew he had gossip that he’d been holding in. “Spill, Kim Jonghyun”. He pretended like he wasn’t going to say anything, but then slammed his hands on the table. “Alright! Alright, I’ll tell you.” As if he wasn’t going to do it anyway. “Well, during one of my shifts, Jiwon, you know, Minho’s girlfriend, was in here with the other cheerleaders and a couple soccer players in her major, I guess working on some group project or whatever, and I overheard them talking about going. They were making this huge plan about getting a hotel together and everything. So I just figured, that if she’s going Minho is, and if Minho’s leaving, you’d at least know about it.” Kibum hummed. In a way, Jonghyun was right. If Minho would have known, then he’d have at least told Kibum about it, and most likely pulled him along to go. “That means Minho doesn’t know. He just got a text from her before I came here though, so maybe she’s telling him about it today?” Jonghyun shrugged, “I dunno Bummie. I overheard this a couple weeks ago. Why would she wait so long to tell him she was going?” Kibum sighed, as much as he wasn’t super fond of Jiwon (he wasn’t fond of cheerleaders in general, thanks to high school), he thought she actually really liked Minho. “Well, we’ll see, I guess. Maybe she decided to back out and not go, or surprise Minho or something. I just don’t want to come up with scenarios in my head when she could be completely innocent.” Jonghyun nodded, “True, true. Anyway, you wanna hear about…” Jonghyun just kept talking. He was literally the campus’ fountain of information. Working in the library helped with that a lot. People may have thought that he was never listening, or paid him any mind, but they never realized how much he could absorb by just hearing what others were saying to each other.

 

Later that day, he walked into his room, to find a red and puffy-eyed Minho, stuffing his face with mint-chocolate-chip ice-cream on his futon, watching some sappy but action packed movie. Kibum didn’t even question it. He walked over to Minho, took the ice-cream away, and pulled the taller man into his chest. He felt Minho sniffle a little before he felt the wet tears stain his shirt. Minho usually cried like that, silently, but so sadly, that it could literally break his heart. Kibum just combed through his hair, and action he knew Minho found comforting, until he stopped crying enough to talk. “She broke up with me.” Kibum nodded, “After three years of being together, she broke up with me, for some idiot soccer player who she’s been fucking for the past month. She was with him last night too. I got to her flat and there he was, clad in his fucking boxers watching tv as she told me she was going to Busan with him and that we were over.” He started crying again, and Kibum just wanted to punch the bitch in the face. “Don’t bother with that bitch, Min. You’ll have another girlfriend in no time.” Minho shook his head. “I don’t think i’m gonna date for a bit Bummie.” Kibum nodded, “That’s good too. We’re starting exams soon and we’re almost on our last year, less distractions.” Minho laughed a bit, at how Kibum would say anything to make him feel better when he was like this. “Hey Bum?” Kibum hummed. “Can we move in together for next year? I know you like living on campus, but… I really don’t want to live here anymore…. Parties, popularity, immature people. I don’t think I can deal with them for another year.” Kibum nodded. “Ok, for next year, we’ll live off campus, and for now, you can stay here with me. You can sleep longer before practice, study better, and won’t have to hear Taemin and Jinki fucking all the time. You know they almost had sex plain out on a library table today? I had to sent them to the fucking bathroom.” Minho burst out laughing, imagining the scene. Kibum had a relieved smile on his face, glad he’d made his best friend feel better.

 

The rest of the semester was incredibly uneventful, and both Minho and Kibum wouldn’t have had it any other way. They shared Kibum’s flat and on their friday nights, they watched movie marathons, sometimes it was Minho’s over-dramatic action movies, and other nights, it was Kibum’s geeky, but incredibly hilarious sci-fi movies. After exams were over, they were ready to move. They’d found a nice, two bedroom apartment only a couple blocks away from campus, one that their parents were more than willing to pay for, given that housing was so expensive on campus, and since they knew each other they knew there’d be no issues regarding payments. Over the summer, Kibum stayed on campus and did research, some of which was paid since he was assisting a professor, while Minho got a summer job at a sports camp that their university was hosting. He’d have had to stay anyway since he was still training. He was relieved when Kibum had said that he was going to stay as well. There was honestly no reason for Kibum to back to Daegu now that his grandmother had passed, since it had been over a year, which was where he usually spent all his summers.

 

The summer flew by, and it was the weekend before classes were starting for their senior year at University. Minho knew that his training would only intensify, so he felt relieved that he’d gotten over his more difficult courses and was only left with general classes and electives that he’d barely have to attend to get at least ‘B’ in. Kibum, however, had a major that required intensive research and observations, so he’d be incredibly busy during the first semester of the year. They were both sitting in their living room, in a small party/get together that Jonghyun had organized. They were the closest to campus and Jonghyun’s single dorm room wasn’t large enough to host the five so Kibum gave permission to use his usually clean apartment for this. They were having fun, listening to music, dancing, talking and laughing. Kibum noticed that Taemin and Jinki were more giggly than usual. “Yah! What’s up with you two?” Jinki blushed and Taemin smiled sheepishly. “Wah, a bashful Taemin, I didn’t think I’d ever see that.” Jonghyun laughed. Jinki chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. “Actually… There’s something we’ve been planning on telling you guys, but… we were kindof away all summer so we didn’t get a chance to.” Kibum’s eyebrows furrowed. “Oh yea.. Where did you guys even go? Every time I’d ask either one of you, you’d just respond with ‘a getaway’ or whatever else other than the place.” Taemin burst out laughing, and surprisingly, he pulled his hand out and put it in front of a Kibum who immediately began squealing and crying and hugging Taemin and Jinki. The other two looked at Taemin’s left hand and were surprised to see, not only an engagement ring, but a wedding band complementing it. They looked at Jinki’s hand, and saw the wedding band as well. Jonghyun blew a fuse, “You two got engaged AND married and you DIDN’T INVITE ME?!” “We didn’t even invite our parents, hyung. Besides, we weren’t going to pay for a plane ticket to LA for all of you.” Taemin responded after getting his hugs and congratulations from Kibum and Minho. Jonghyun pouted, “Still, you could have at least recorded it. Jinki laughed, “Don’t worry, we did. We had to appease our parents somehow. They’re still sulking that we didn’t tell them. We wanted it to be special, just the two of us.” Him and Taemin shared probably the most loving look any of the other three in the room had ever seen as he took Taemin’s left hand and caressed the area where the ring was. “Alright, I think party’s over!” Jinki and Taemin looked at Minho. “You two should go enjoy your honeymoon phase as best you can before classes start, plus, I was hoping you’d drop Jjong home so he doesn’t have to walk. Unless you wanna sleep on the couch?” He looked at Jonghyun who shook his head. “I spent too much money on a mattress topper to be sleeping on a couch. Will you guys give me a ride?” Jinki nodded and not fifteen minutes later, only Minho and Kibum were left in their living room, cleaning up. Afterwards, they collapsed on the couch. “I can’t believe they’re married.” Kibum said. “I saw it coming. Jinki was always spacing out anytime somebody mentioned marriage or families. Their parents approved of them too, I mean, there isn’t any way to disapprove of them, they’re perfect for each other.” Kibum sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “They’re lucky.” He turned his gaze to Minho, who was looking at him, “They have somebody that loves them so much, so much they’d die for them if they had to.” Minho smiled at him, “So do you.” Kibum stared at him before laughing. “What on earth are you talking about, Choi Minho?” The other man just leaned over to Kibum and placed a chaste, but sweet kiss on Kibum’s lips before getting up, yelling a goodnight over his shoulder, and leaving Kibum shocked on the couch, staring at the spot Minho was before. A “yah Minho!” was yelled before confessions and giggles filled the apartment for the night.

 

Needless to say, Jonghyun’s “I told you so!” to the married couple was heard by the whole campus the following Monday when Kibum and Minho showed up to the library with their hands clasped in the other’s and a blush on Kibum’s face.


	2. Sortof Epilogue

*The Morning After*

 

Kibum’s eyes opened slowly the next morning. He felt warm, bordering on too warm. He was about to protest the familiar feeling before a flush consumed his face as he recalled the previous night and cuddled into the warmth instead.

 

*Last night*

 

Kibum sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “They’re lucky.” He turned his gaze to Minho, who was looking at him, “They have somebody that loves them so much, so much they’d die for them if they had to.” Minho smiled at him, “So do you.” Kibum stared at him before laughing. “What on earth are you talking about, Choi Minho?” The other man just leaned over to Kibum and placed a chaste, but sweet kiss on Kibum’s lips before getting up, yelling a goodnight over his shoulder, and leaving Kibum shocked on the couch, staring at the spot Minho was before.

 

“He just kissed me, right? Minho just kissed me. My best friend, Choi Minho just kissed me… Why?” Thoughts rushed through Kibum’s mind as his fingers touched his lips, still tingling from the kiss. He needed answers. “Yah, Minho!” He got up and followed the taller boy into his room. Minho turned to him, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Yes?” Kibum’s eyes furrowed, “What was that?” Minho tilted his head, giving him the most innocent expression in the world, somewhat reminding Kibum of Taemin. “What was what?” Kibum huffed, “That! Out there, what you did to me?”  Minho nodded, “Ah yes, that was a kiss.” Kibum was about to blow his top. “I know it was a kiss… Can you explain to me, why there was a kiss?” Minho cleared his throat, his confident expression only falling for a second before determinately coming back. “Well, you see, Bummie. A kiss, specifically on the -ah, uhm- lips, happens when the person kissing has feelings… romantic feeling -more than friends feelings- for the person they're kissing. They usually do it when they think their feelings are returned or could be?” Without processing the golden question, Kibum took an honest five minutes to mull through what Minho said, and just looked at his now bashful face. He didn't realized his idiot of a friend could even be shy.

 

“You like me?” Minho nodded, “This isn’t some sort of joke or anything? You actually like me… in a more than friends kind-of way?” Minho nodded. “I thought you were straight?” Minho shrugged, “I guess I’m more bisexual, I’ve never really thought about it… I just know I like you. I think I have for awhile.” Kibum's looked at him in question. “You see, I thought about why Jiwon and I broke up alot after it happened. You know, I thought I was the perfect boyfriend. Took her on sweet dates, spent time and money on her, respected her and all the stuff I thought boyfriend's were supposed to do. I couldn't figure it out, and it bothered me so much that I asked her to meet me. I needed closure. It wasn't that I was still into her, but I wanted to know what could have pushed her to cheat on me,” Kibum's scoffed, “Other than her being a first-class bitch?”

 

Minho gave an amused smile, loving the way his friend jumped at his defense. “Yeah, other than that.” Kibum's motioned for him to continue. “so, we met at the end of the semester, while you were on that weekend of research conference thing with your professor. She… she told me that she felt like she’d been cheated on first.” Kibum’s eyes widened, “What the fuck? You never cheated on her, you were loyal to her the entire time you were together and didn't even look at anybody else!” He was furious, because he knew for a fact that Minho was one to give himself fully to a relationship, it was one of the things that made him like Minho so much. He admits it, he's always had a slight crush on Minho, but in the name of their friendship, he never let on that he did.

 

Minho shook his head. “I was surprised too, wondered if there was some sort of rumor...but… she said it was you. She said she knew we weren't together, but that she felt like we may as well have been. Said that the way I looked at you was incomparable to the way I looked at anybody else, including her. And then it clicked. She was right. It’s always been you, above anybody and anything else. It's you.”

 

Kibum's stood, bolted in place, wondering if this was a dream. His nearly forgotten feeling for Minho came rushing back at full force, like a tsunami swept over him. He felt both weak from emotions, but strengthened with newly renowned hope. He didn't realize just how much his crush had affected him over his lifetime. “How did you know I’d like you back?” Minho smiled warmly and began to walk towards him. “I started paying better attention, but you hide it pretty well. I wasn't entirely sure until last week. I accidentally read a convo between you and your Nicole when I was looking for my mom's new number on your phone.”

 

Ignoring the off-thought that he really should have his own mother's cell number, Kibum's nodded and looked up, his sight suddenly full of Choi Minho, who wrapped his big, warm arms around him and pulled him close. “I know I should have realized this sooner, Kibummie, but now that I have, would you please date me, and be officially mine?”

 

Kibum's let his head fall forward into his best friend’s expanse chest with a relieved sigh, and nodded. “Yea, you idiot. Took you long enough.” The swell “whoo!” that Minho screamed while lifting him and spinning him around was probably heard by the whole neighborhood. Kibum's pulled him into a proper kiss the moment they were still, falling onto the bed for their first kissy and cuddly night as a couple.

 

*Present*

 

The arm around him pulled him tighter, and Minho fully woke him up by spreading butterfly kisses all over his face. “Yah, Kim Kibum, What are you doing here, in my bed when you have your own bed, in your own room, on the other side of this apartment?” He asked, a playful look in his eye as he sat on Kibum's stomach, thinking back to that day, his lucky day. Then again, he's sure that even if he and Jiwon hadn't broken up then, he would have figured his feelings out eventually, he's just fortunate to have done it so soon. “I'm tired, Min, an eager man called Choi Minho kept me up too late last night.” The man in question chuckled loudly and swept down for a proper kiss. Kibum's pushed him away after a second, “gross, morning breath. Get off me and brush your teeth, Choi.” His crestfallen expression must have shown when Kibum pinched his thigh. “We’ll brush our teeth and then continue, ok?” Minho beamed and got up, pulling Kibum with him to the bathroom to brush their teeth, and hopefully go on sickening sweet dates after.


End file.
